


blow me, cas.

by friskymisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, XXX Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskymisha/pseuds/friskymisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"blow me, cas"</p><p>& the day he took dean up on the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow me, cas.

Incredible Edible Egg: Eggs  
How To Hard-Boil an Egg!

 

What You Need

Eggs

Step 1

PLACE eggs in saucepan large enough to hold them in single layer. ADD cold water to cover eggs by 1 inch. HEAT over high heat just to boiling.

Step 2

REMOVE from burner. COVER pan. LET EGGS STAND in hot water about 12 minutes for large eggs (9 minutes for medium eggs; 15 minutes for extra large).

Step 3

DRAIN immediately and serve warm. OR, cool completely under cold running water or in bowl of ice water, then REFRIGERATE.

Enjoy the egg


End file.
